


Genuine leather upholstery

by pikachujoshi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Keith (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Pining, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachujoshi/pseuds/pikachujoshi
Summary: One way or another, he was going to be with Shiro again. Maybe it could have been sooner, or maybe it would have been later, but anything was fine. As long as he got that.





	Genuine leather upholstery

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before proceeding. It is not my intention to upset anyone, so please don't read this if you aren't comfortable being exposed to whats outlined in the warnings.

Ice pours over Keith's body as he fails to take in another breath. If he had enough of a mind he would notice the black creeping into the edges of his vision, but currently all his focus is on surviving the next 60 seconds of his life. He'd heard horror stories of this kind of stuff happening before but never thought he'd be a victim. He failed to heed the words that the experienced working girls gave to him, and because of his ignorance he faces his death. 

He never thought he'd die in the backseat of a Chevy Suburban, being choked to death by a stranger with enough cash to buy his body from him, but here he is. He wishes he could laugh. He wishes he could scream for help. He wishes he could have told Shiro he loved him before- 

His thoughts are broken by his head striking the inside of the door frame once again. Reality swims away from him but he growls and catches it before it slips away forever. It takes everything in him to remain conscious. He should fight, his body yearns for him to struggle, but every movement sucks away his energy. He cant use leverage because the man is easily over 200 pounds and bracketing him into the corner. Every strike he lands glances off and leaves his murderer unaffected. He feels his will begin to die as hopelessness sets in. Theres a hand like a vice around his neck and his body shakes violently with the realization he really wont survive this.

This isn't his ideal way to die, he thinks to himself. With a dick shoved inside him and blood dripping down his chin. But he finds with every moment that goes by he cares less and less. At least he'll get to be with Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro learns the news of Keith's gruesome death much later. The paladins have to come clean and tell him the truth after Shiro gushes about how excited he is to go home and see his best friend. So indirectly, this is also Shiro whump. Juicy.


End file.
